In the shadows!
by BrookeMarie2604
Summary: Have you ever felt there was someone following you, but every time you turn around there's no-one there? This has been happening alot to Sam recently at the first she dismissed it, but soon horror's of her life prior and during holby arise, changing the way she thinks. Paranoia begins to take over, but is it really just paranoia or is there really someone out to get her?
1. Rewind

Hey I will be continuing with 'The words that move 'but this idea would just not leave me alone, so here we go.

Brooke xx

Chapter one of In the shadows- Rewind.

In the dead of night,

When darkness consumes our skies,

When you're alone,

You're mind tends to play trick's on you,

But what if you had a dark past?

Full of horrors, death and disasters,

What if you had been in situations where every sound could mean the difference between life and death,

What if every sound made you jump?

What if the rustle of leaves and the snap of twigs, made you want to scream?

Or a hand on you're shoulder made you want to lash out?

Could you really come back from this?

From a strict life ruled by higher ranks than you, in a war torn country to a busy, near rule free Emergency department?

Are you just being paranoid, when you feel someone is watching you?

When you think you're never alone,

But in reality are we ever?

That in the depths of the shadows, people hide,

Can you're mind ever re-adjust?

But then again would you want it too?

Or would you want to be over-aware, of what's going on around you?

Is there such a thing as to aware?

In her case, she used to be,

But she was starting to adjust to an ordinary life, a boring life. If you could call being a doctor at a bustling Emergency department boring.

If you used to have an action packed past like she did, which meant it was most defiantly boring. She found it, exciting but not as exciting as she'd like, it was nothing compared to the snappy medicine she needed in Afghanistan.

Ms Nicholls.

Major Samantha Nicholls, she was all these things, but she had adapted, but was it as good a thing as everyone, including her thought? Or did it make her a bigger target?...

If only I had been a bit more alert in the leading day's. If I had turned at the footsteps I previously would've, but noton that day. On that horrific day I was more concerned with the music blasting through my earphones.

_**Everybody's watching,**_

_**Everybody's waiting,**_

_**Even when you're sleeping,**_

_**Keep you're eye's open**_!

If only I had. If I was a little more cautious, if I had paid a little more attention to the car that was driving every so slowly past me each morning, every morning. The same car! But I failed to notice something as blatant as that. Well I hadn't been completely oblivious, I had noticed the rustling and shifting of the tree's but had passed it off as just being an animal, I guess I always knew but hid it at the back of my mind, where no-one could find it not even I was aware of it. Why didn't I use my army training, that had served me so well in the past? If I on that horrific I had noticed the twigs breaking behind me at shorter intervals, maybe what happened may not have happened! If I had not adjusted so well to life at home, but this had never been my home, had it? Well not for a long time anyway. I was proud at how well I had adjusted from life in Afghanistan where I spent most of my time treating young soldiers with shrapnel or gunshot wounds, to just another doctor in an Emergency Department in England treating beaten up teens or alcoholic adults who had gone into cirrhosis. It seemed I had fitted straight back in, leaving behind the horrors of my life in Afghanistan behind. Ok, so that's not completely true, but after that 'little' incident with that weasel Keith Parr I seemed to adjust a lot better. After all my place in the army but also my profession was on the line. They were my life and losing them, well I was sure would be the end of me. Not some stupid stalker who had become fixated on me and out for a bit of fun. Ok, so he wasn't just any stalker, he was someone I though I could rely on, but obviously not. And he obviously wasn't out only for fun. He was out for revenge! After what happened I don't blame him for being upset, maybe even a little bit angry, but wasn't this a bit extreme? I mean it was for his own good, as well as mine and others who may have been hurt along the way.

We were so close and now were so far apart. Then again I am farther away from anyone that us humanly possible. I can feel myself drifting as though im floating on air. I can hear voices, voices that are inviting me to the safety of their arms. Voices I haven't heard in such a long time, since that awful day when all but a teenage girl was lost. The day I've told no one about, and have no plans to. The day ive kept locked in my memory for so long. I feel myself running into the safety of their arms, but he wont let that happen, will he? How long is it until he's finished with me? How long until he's done with his revenge? Until he's ready to let me go to the place and be with the people I desire? The sick man just loves to watch me squirm, I wont give him the satisfaction, until my last breath he is not going to see my pain! Wait… Sick that isn't strong enough, twisted doesn't even come close, psychotic? No still wont cut it. Evil! That's the perfect word to describe him. No….. that's not hash he is after all the man who stopped my chest from rising and my heart, from beating!

Sorry this update is short and a bit confusing, it will make scence in due course, I will update probably on Friday as im going to the Olympics with my school tomorrow YAY I hope you've enjoyed this update, please R&R xx


	2. Moods

Hiiiii, I'm back I'd like to say a big thank you to Abbey x x, Autumn2012, MusicMeansEverything and kle107 for there lovely Fanfic reviews and also a big thank you to everyone has reviewed over twitter .

So I told a little porky, I did say I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't feel particularly well, yeah my excuses are poor but true so never mind haha.

The stalkers thoughts are in Bold

Here we go 'In the shadows' chapter 2: Moods.

_**Monday 25th June 2012 (Sam's POV)**_

I don't know why I woke up in a brilliant mood. I woke up with a new lease of life, so to speak. I left my flat in my running gear, with my hair tied into a tight ponytail, flicking behind me . I ran straight to red hock bridge which was a mere twenty minute run fro the flat I had rented for my secondment to Holby, but as it seemed my secondment was permanent maybe my residence should be?

Between my music and the thoughts flying around my brain I nearly missed a group of builders wolf whistles , which seemed to be directed at me. As I was in a good mood I decided to engross their childish ways by blowing a sly kiss to one of the builders who was standing on top of the scaffolding with another builder, the man who I had sent a jokey kiss to pretended to catch the kiss before fainting knocking the unsuspecting builder onto the hard ground below. GOOD MOOD GONE! I ran to the injured builder who laid on the floor ignoring the others builders shouts of warning at how a building site was 'unsafe' for a young woman. Sexist idiots! This was nothing compared to Afghan and I was intend ant of telling them so. " I'm an army medic, ive been to Afghanistan for flip's sake, so just get off my back and let me treat this man or do any of you have a PHD in medicine?" I shouted to the crowd that had formed around the moaning figure on the floor "No? I didn't think so, so why don't you run along and call an ambulance and make yourself useful and call an ambulance or something" I shouted, I was loving this well and truly. At least it shut 'em up, they just settled for slamming a a hard yellow hat onto my head, and murmuring something about safety into my ear.

"Sorry" The man on the floor said, he obviously felt at liberty to apologize for his and his friends sexist behavior.

"Whatever, how ya feeling?" I asked him, I really wasn't in the mood for small talk anymore.

"Ive just fell of scaffolding, how d'ya think im feeing?"

"Don't get sarky with me, or d'you want me to just leave you here?"

"No, no. Sorry, My names Damon by the way" The casualty said

"Good to know" I replied looking at his shoulder it was bent backwards, looked dislocated, actually defiantly dislocated.

"And you are?..."

"Sam. Now take a deep breath in for me!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it"

"Ok, ok."

Gripping his right hand using it as a lever, slipping off her trainer and placing it under his armpit. The hard yellow hat kept falling down and covering her eyes and in a procedure like this the outcome could be catastrophic soshe sliped it off quickly.

"Ok, "3…. 2 now!" Sam shouted before puling his arm towards her getting a scream in pain from Damon in response.

"That hurt!"

"Serves you right"

"Why what did I do?"

"For being bloody sexist"

"Hey, that wasn't me, that was Richard!" He said pointing with his good arm.

"Whatever you say" I still didn't believe him but never mind I'd got my sly revenge, I couldn't help laughing to myself. Little did I know that someone was watching me planning their revenge a whole lot bigger than mine was.

"It really hurts."

"Well what' dya expect? I just manipulated your shoulder into place!"

"And ya know that most people go on three right?"

"Im fully aware, its better when you don't expect it."

"I certainly didn't expect it"

"Good"

"Watch out below!" A builder shouted as a tile that was being used to pave the roof, can hurling towards the ground, directly to where Sam was sitting.

"Sam, move!" Damon shouted

"What?" I asked looking up just as the paving stone hit me above my eye. That's going to leave a mark.

"Crap"

"You ok?" Damon said inspecting my bloody eye.

"Yeah, yeah im fine!"

"Really?"

"Im bloody fine, ok? How's your arm?"

"Calm down, ok. Its fine but im not the one who just got hit in the head with a paving stone"

"You alright princess?" A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Yes Jeff, im fine" I said without looking back, I would know that voice anywhere.

"What happened here?"

"This is Damon, fell off the scaffolding landed on his right arm, causing a dislocation, I manipulated it but we need to check for concussion, though from what ive scene he seems fine."

"I was talking about you sweetheart"

"What?"

"You're head?"

"Oh, urm that was Richards fault."

"Richard?"

"The guy up there, in the lumis yellow jacket" I said pointing up to the top level scaffolding, in the short time I knew him I was already beginning to hate the man.

"You know these idiots?" Jeff whispered quietly into my ear.

"No! I run across here, on my way to work, crap I'm late!" Work had completely slipped my mind, in all the action.

"Somehow I don't think Nick will mind" Jeff chuckled

"Jeffrey, what we got? Sam?"

"Yeah?" I replied without turning around. I was not in the mood to be fussed over.

"Why are you here? I thought you were on shift?"

"Urm yeah, I just saw him fall so I had to manipulate his arm back into place, but I better go" I said standing up covering my eye as I did so trying to mask the bleeding.

"What've you done to your head?"

"Nothing…."

"Its not nothing sweetheart, lets have a look" Dixie said pulling me towards her.

"Dixie, I'm fine I just got hit with a roof tile no need to fuss."

"Sam, you could have concussion you need to see a doctor"

"I am a Doctor, don't ya remember, maybe you have concussion, if you cant remember " I said cheekily, but I knew I'd get away with it, Jeff and Dixie where like surrogate parents to me, which meant I got away with everything.

"Don't be cheeky, you being a doctor should know the risk."

"But I don't have concussion!"

"Well at least let us give you a lift, to the hospital then so your not any later"

"I can run, its fine"

"Oh come on Sam, its nice to see a friendly face, and if its where you're going anyway why not get a lift?" Damon said flashing me a cheesy smile as Mike helped him to his feet.

"This time, but remember im not the patient I'm the doctor, ok?"

"Ok, ok" Dixie said putting Damon onto the bed before Jeff ushered me into the passenger seat.

"Lets take a look at that head, aye?"

"Dixie, im fine"

"Come on, for me?"

"Fine" I said reluctantly, I knew I was getting nowhere so I may as well just let her, it would be quicker in the long run.

"Looks sore"

"Well it isn't"

"Looks like it may need stitching" Dixie said worriedly, before putting a gauze over the cut.

"No, no it'll be fine, I don't want a fuss"

"Let me do it then" Dixie said practically begging, me.

Damn my relationship with her!

"Quickly though, but no fuss"

Dixie quickly stitched me head whilst Damon winced, I was the having stitches not him. Wimp!

"Are you sure you're alright without painkillers?" Dixie asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied I was already sick of the fuss which I hadn't wanted in the first place.

"Ok, if your sure" She said continuing the stitching before covering it with a taped plaster, so much for the know fuss.

"Dix, where here" Jeff shoued from the front of the ambulance. Looks like it was time to face the music.

"Sam your late" Zoe said as I came into the ED.

"Really I hadn't noticed" I replied shielding my head from her view, there was only one other person who could make my day any worse.

"What happened to your face Samantha?" Dylan said as soon as he saw me.

Brilliant, just brilliant!

**Aw, well done. Easy . Cheap work, saves me getting my hands dirty. For now anyway, a little cut on her head will be the least of her worries once im finished with her. But I must have patience that's the key, I'll get my vengeance when im ready. When she least expects it!**

Hope ya liked this update it will get a little more exciting but in time

D'ya want to do me a favor? Hit that review button, it doesn't matter what ya want to say I don't mind xx


	3. Personal questions

Heyyyy, im back Apologies for the delayed update I was really busy haha, but I should be getting my updates up better now as im staying with my dad for a while

I'd like to say a massive thank you too, Samantha-Jude1997, Kle107, abbey x x x, EmmaCandlerxxx, Kasey, hermionelumos and randomer :P please leave your name though so I don't have to call you random names literally haha. And for everyone else's reviewed on twitter please keep up the fantastic reviews, as they really make me smile x

The stalkers thoughts are in bold.

Enjoy.

Brooke-Marie xx

Chapter 3 of in the shadows: Personal questions. 

Sunday 29th July 2012

"Nothing, its fine Dylan." I replied turning towards Dixie with pleading eyes, which I was glad she understood.

"Sam, we need you here, please" She called to me. THANK GOD! Dylan was Inot someone I wanted to explain myself to if I honest.

"She was amazing, she was. Climbed into the building site, just to help me, didn't you Sam?" Damon said from his bed. Crap I forgot about him!

"It was nothing"

"It wasn't not nothing sweetheart" Jeff said making an appearance, from the ambulance.

"Really it was NOTHING!" I replied, they were gunna drop me in it, big style!

"Well even when you were hit with that paving stone, you carried on helping me. That's passion." Damon said, he was not going to give up.

"Samantha, why are you so stupid?!" Dylan shouted.

"How am I stupid Dylan?" I retorted.

"You went into a flaming building site for heavens sake, and you didn't wear anything to protect yourself you idiot"

"Don't you dare pretend you care! And for the record I did have a helmet but it kept slipping off, so I had to take it off, I had to manipulate a mans shoulder back into place, so wasn't it safer to take it off?"

CURSE MY TINY HEAD! IF I HAD JUST KEPT IT ON THAT STUPID HELMENT THEN I WOULDN'T BE GETTING A FAKE LECTURE FROM MY EX-HUSBAND!

"Sam of course, I care, you know that!" Dylan protested.

"Yeah if you say so" I knew full well he didn't give a crap about what happened to me.

"Sam, lets get you looked at" Zoe said attempting to soothe the argument which was most defiantly brewing, with both mine and Dylans temper and stubbornness but also to check on her colleuge.

"Im fine Zoe, Dixie stitched me up, didn't you Dix?"

"Yep, but I didn't have a chance to do a neurological assessment you may have concussion, you was hit quiet hard" Dixie said she knew full well I wasn't going to like what she was saying.

"It wasn't that hard!" I protested.

"It bloody was!" Damon said making himself known as even though he was being moved across the ED he didn't seem to be the centre of attention.

"Shut up!" I responded ignoring the looks that various staff was giving her.

"But it was!"

"I wont tell you again, shut up." I said about to lunge and knock four bells out of him.

"Ok, ok Sam lets go check you out." Zoe said pushing me towards a cubical, leaving me little room to argue. I knew I was about to loose my temper and obviously Zoe could tell too.

"Ok, im just going to ask you a few questions, ok?"

"Whatever"

"What's your name?"

"Oh I have plenty of names, which one do you want to know?" I replied sarcastically.

"Sam…"

"Zoe…." I responded. I knew full well I was pushing her buttons and I had to say, I was really enjoying it. It seemed to be the highlight of my day.

"Don't be sarcky, Sam"

"Im not, I just want to get to work!"

"You know full well you are, carry on and you wont be able to work I'll sign you off sick"

"Don't you dare!"

"I think we both know I will, and besides Nick would agree you should go home and you know it!"

"Whatever" Just because she slept with the boss he'll listen to her, DAMN IT! But although I desperately would like to, I wouldn't dare to say this. Well not today anyway, if she didn't sign me fit to work then I'd have to go home which I most certainly did not want to do.

"Ok, can we carry on or do you want to be stuck here all day?"

"Whatever can we just speed it up im bored, I don't do well when im bored as you know" I laughed, at how many of my ED colleuge noticed my shortened temper and dazed state along with infuriating tapping.

"Ok, what's your date of birth?"

"Urm, im not telling you that!" I replied. If she found out everyone would know it was bad enough just Dylan knowing let alone the whole department.

"Sam can you not answer the question as that may mean you have concussion? Or memory loss!"

"No, no I can remember im just not telling you!"

"Why?" She asked me curiously. I know she felt confused by my secrecy but it was my choice- not hers!

"Its my business not yours".

"Sam, tell me or im going to have to sign you off and refer you to a specialist."

"It's the 6th of July! Ok, happy now?" I shouted. I hated I had to tell her, my birthday had never been a time for celebration not for years. Little did I know it was going to get a whole lot worse this year.

"Oh, bit soon?" She asked me but after gave her my ever so famous death stare she soon stopped talking. "Ok, urm what's you address?"

"What's with the personal questions?"

"Sam stop being difficult!" Zoe said, I was defiantly getting on her nerves, but I really didn't want her knowing my business. I mean would you? One of the loud mouths of the ED knowing your business, that was not my idea of keeping my life a secret. The way I liked. The way I always liked it.

"Im not, I just don't want you knowing my business please Zoe, im fine" I pleaded desperate to get off of having a full medical, I had had more than enough of them growing up.

"Ok, fine. But if you feel diz" Zoe began before I cut her off.

"Dizzy or faint yes I will be sure to telly you." I finished before hoping off the bed trying to hide my smile as I saw Zoe's glare in the corner of my eye. But it was like she'd forgotten I was a fully trained Doctor, just like her.

"Sam, your late!" Nick's voice echoed across the ED.

CRAP, IM SO IN FOR IT.

"Urm yeah, sorry. I'll do overtime" I replied, knowing I had to make up for it, it was only fair.

"Good, what did you do to your head? " His fatherly worry flashing on his face.

"Nothing its fine, so where am I working today?" I said changing the subject quickly. A task I was extremely good at.

"Recus with Me, Zoe, Dylan, Tess and Scarlet"

BRILLIANT! So I had Zoe who I'd already peed off on more than one occasion today, Nick who seemed to fuss me and treat me like his child, slightly patronizing but sweet as well, Tess who despite being caring could be annoying with her constant questions and Dylan! Im not even going to start with him. Scarlet was the only one I intended to speak today.

"Hiya Sam" Scarlet greeted me as cheery as ever as I entered recus.

"Hi, Scarlet how are you?" I replied politely.

"Yeah im ok thanks, yourself?"

"Yeah im alright glad to be working you know more fun" I was so glad Scarlet didn't mention my head that was something I loved about the young nurse she looked over the obvious to protect peoples feelings. A rare quality to have.

"Work is fun, what is wrong with you Dr Nicholls?" Dylan asked rudely from behind me.

"Get lost Dylan."

"You should, you've already got lost once today" He muttered.

"I didn't get lost I saw someone who needed my help and I helped him, that's called being thoughtful, look it up, you may find it as it's a foreign concept to you."

"On a building site?"

"Yes Dylan on a building site, I paid the price ok, so just leave it!"

"Next time, you might not be so lucky!"

"Dylan just get lost seriously. Wherever, perhaps Australia that would suit me just fine."

"Just like Afghan did for me" He replied bitterly "But then you came back!"

After six hours, of tension between me and Dylan. Four patient deaths and being threatened with a knife had made it a particularly bad shift and now I had to do overtime. BRILLIANT!

"You want me to wait for you? Its getting late and im walking as well" Scarlet asked me.

"Na its ok, wouldn't want to keep you, looks like you could do with a kip" I replied, I don't think I would be much company on a day like today things were just going from bad to worse.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, its fine, sleep, drink tea, have a bath, relax." I laughed she did look like she could use a good nights sleep, the death of the most recent patient a young mother of four had deeply affected her as had the rest of the team. As had the knife incident she seemed more panicked than me.

"I think you're the one who needs to relax"

"Na im fine"

"Ok then, make sure you rest though you've had a rough you tomorrow" Scarlet called to me as she left the department.

"Yeah, will do. See ya." I shouted back.

TEN MORE MINUTES TILL IM OUT OF HERE.. YESSS!

I quickly went to my locker as soon as it hit 2:45, and rushed out of the department which was now filling with late night drunks and beaten up teens in handcuffs with police escorts. The usual.

Walking home in the dark was my worst nightmare, the real reason I didn't want to walk back with Scarlet was as I was kind of afraid to show people my fears. Always had been, ever since I was a child.

I could hear the rustle of the tree's which was adding to my overactive imagination, it felt like someone's eyes were burning a hole in head, but there was no-one there. Panic was beginning to overtake me so I decided to pick up my walk into a jog, before a steady run, but soon I was running at full pace back to my flat. It was seriously freaking me out. I had to get home, I was safe there, well as safe as I ever could be. It was my sanctuary where no-one else could go. It was my space!

**This is exciting, watching her squirm. Too bad my plan backfired earlier damn the police barging in. He was just about to cut. It would've been almost over and I hadn't even got near her yet. But that would've been no fun, I want my revenge thick and prolonged, no quick and thin. You wouldn't believe she'd been to Afghanistan with how scared she was of me. Cant wait till the real fun starts but I have to pace myself, make her paranoid more fun that way. Not to long to wait yet! All in good time I will get my revenge.**

Hope you enjoyed this update, I am aware it's a bit boring, but it should pick up in the next few chapters , especially the ones in July ;) Y'know on your way out please, hit that little grey button and type a review however short (or long in abbey's case haha don't stop though haha) I don't mind they make me smile you have no idea how much xx


	4. Conflict, alcohol and romance

Heyyy look who it is I would like to say a masssivvoooooo thankyou to Tegan, Samantha-Jude1997, Hannah, Emmacandlerxxx, hermionelumos, kasey and most of all Abbey! For her extremely long review, her review was so long she had to do it on two separate reviews haha, They do make me laugh though as do they with everyone else! Love ya Abs!

In the shadows, chapter 4: Conflict, alchol and romance.

Monday 30th June 2012.

I woke up with a thumping head, bloody hell I better not have concussion, I have enough on my plate. I can already tell today is going to be absoloutly crap and ive only just woken up.

I placed my hand on my head and recollected yesterdays events, the idiots at the building site, my slight argument with Dylan in front of the whole ED. Crap! The whole conversation with Zoe. Oh god I'm so in for it today, shes going to have a proper go at me. AGAIN! Why oh why do I have to open my big mouth?

I got up and quickly and pulled on my tight black running bottoms , along with my long sleeved sweatshirt, and trainers before grabbing my rucksack, and heading out of my flat door. I headed acroos the river passing the building site on my way, and couldn't help myself looking at the building site where I have been injured just a day ago, I ran straight past it with luckily with no incidents this time.

A car slowed as it passed me, but I was under the assumption it was just due to traffic, but really was it?

I ran into the car park, slowing down and removing my earphone and taking a deep breath.

"Sam, wakey wakey. Your standing in the middle of the car. Get out the way." Tom said shouted out of his window amking me jump out of my skin lituarly. Making me fall over in fright

"What, what the hell Tom!" I shouted back beginning to pick myself up before Tom jumped out of his Red Suberu and coming to my aid.

"You alright?" He asked pulling me up by my hands.

"Yeah, im fine, you just scared me a bit" I said brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"Sorry!" Tom said guiltily before breaking out in a smile, "Come here!"He said pulling me into a hug, I couldn't help but smile as his muscular bdy pulled me into an embarace"Come on, we don't want you to be late, again …." He laughed.

"Yeah, true got enough of an earache from Zoe yesterday" I said returning his grin with a cheeky smile of my own.

"Ah, yeah, I heard you well and truly peed her off."

"You could say that, it wasn't deliberate!"

Tom gave me a funny look, as if to say your not fooling me you liar.

"Ok, so it was kind of deleberate, but she deserved it." I said laughing and puching his arm playfully.

"Ouch, your mean!" Tom said grabbing him arm and pretending that I actually hurt him.

"Oh, I can get a lot worse. Trust me."

"Oh I believe you! You broke a mans neck, did you not?" He said a smile spreading across his face. Oh he's in for it!

"Your dead" I said beginning to chase him throught the ED doors, I was less that a leg behind him when I pounced on his back.

"OY, OI whats going on here?" Linda asked coming out of a cubical to see me on Toms back grabbing his neck both with smiles sprrad across our faces.

"Urm nothing," I said eyes wide before jumping off his back.

"If you say so" Linda teased, I swear this is all this woman lives for!

"Shut up Linda" I said before walking towards the staff room quickly.

"Well done!" Tom said to Linda.

"What did I do?" Linda responded looking confused.

"Were just friends, you've now destroyed all chance of us being any more than that, by making her self-concious AGAIN." Tom said angrily twards the bleached blonde.

"Well, sorry!" Linda said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"So you should be." Tom said before walking off into the staff room to speak to me. "Sam, just ignore her, she dosent mean it." He said placing his hand on my shoulder supportively and in return I gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think she means any harm by it" I replied quietly. I was still upset of being made to look like a love sick puppy in front of the whole department.

"She just dosent think sometimes, I guess." Tom replied understandingly.

"Hmm"

"Sam, we need you. On coming RTC, ETA 3 minutes" Llyod shouted into the staff room.

"Yeah, coming." I shouted back, before leaving the room.

"See ya" Tom shouted to me.

"Later." I responded slamming the dorr behind me.

"What we got?" I asked the team in front of me which conciseted of Llyod, Linda Zoe.

"Emma Jackson, 24 . Lacerations to the head arms and upper chest, briefly KOed on the scene, possible Fracture of the left fib, tib and lower back " Zoe replied.

"Ok, hi Emma my names Sam, can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked the young woman who laid in front of me.

"My leg." She cried through gritted teeth.

"Alright!" I said, it was understandable after all her bone was sticking out of her skin. " Can we get 10mg of morphine please?" I asked Scarlet who drew the medication and inserted it into her UV. "Anything else?"

"I cant feel my back!" She cried her breathing becoming panicky .

"Calm down, take some deep breaths for me, in and out." I said trying to soothe her, but upon failing to do something I placed an oxegen mask over her face. "Look at me, look me. Copy my breathing, ok?" I said slowing my own breathing, I was desperately trying not to hyperventilate but I was sucsesfull in slowing my patients breathing down. That's always a good sign.

"Good girl." Linda said rubbing the young womans arm comfortably as I began to examine her along with the assistance of Zoe who seemed to have forgotten about our little disagreement yesterday.

"Emma, can you wiggle you toes for me?" Zoe asked.

"Ok, can we get an MRI and a head CT, please?" I asked upon the woman being unable to move her toes.

"Am I going to be able to walk again?" The injured woman asked tears in her eyes.

"We wont know until the MRI results come back." I said quietly, there was little hope for her she showed more than a few symptoms of paralysis. Poor girl! But in my experence working in an ED people tend to supprise you.

"What chance do you think I have?" She asked me, I couldn't bare to answer she was my age, her whole life ahead of her as had I. I shot a pleading look at Zoe , to deliver the news which I felt incapable of doing.

"There is a chance you may be paralysed below the waist due to the damage we can see, but then again you may have only ligament damage, or nothing at all." Zoe said sympathetically.

"So, I may never walk?"

"Emm…." Zoe began before Emma cut in.

"Truthfully please?" She looked pleadingly at me the same way I look at people when I need the truth no matter how cold and hard.

"Yes it is possible that you may be paralysed." I said sadly. "Im sorry".

"When willl, I know?" The young woman asked holding back tears.

"We need to do some test and then we'll know. We don't even know if you are, don't count yourself out yet!" I said giving her a smile before leaving the room.

"Llyod did you get a slot?" I asked the nurse.

"Yeah, 10 minutes" He replied.

"But that was 5 minutes ago" Linda said peeping up behind me.

"Thank Linda" I smiled at the cheecky nurse, she may be older than me but we both acted like children sometimes, which made us such good friends. I quickly walked back into the room where Zoe was still waiting with the patient. "Right Emma, looks like we've got a slot free for you in the scanner, you ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She mumered.

"You'll be fine." I said squeezing her hand as I sighn of comfort, I rarely got this involved with my patients I found it rather odd though. We wheeled her quickly down to scanner.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Dylan asked coming up behind the trolley.

"Urm no, ive got a patient here." I said pointing to the woman laying flat on her back.

"Since when does it take two nurses and 2 doctors to escort a patient to a scan?"

"When we was finding out, if she would be able to walk again." I hissed at him.

"Sam, go on ive got this!" Zoe said winking at me. COW!

"You alright, if Dr Hannah takes you up?" I asked, Zoe hadn't yet got to a first name bases yet as I had.

"Urm, yeah. You have other patience to see too! I understand." Emma said sadly.

"No, no I just need to clear something up" I said. She looked petrefired "I'll see you in a minute, ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said uneasily.

"You'll be fine." I said before following Dylan towards the staffroom.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked annoyed at being pulled away from my vunerable patient.

"To talk." He replied nonchalantly.

"To talk? Really? You pulled me from my work to talk!?" I questioned. What the hell is wrong with him? I mean Im paid to do a job, and he just pulled me away from it. Who does he think he is?

"Yeah, about yesterday, you don't really think I don't care about you?" He asked.

"You blame me?"

"Well no, but yes. How can you think that?"

"You said me going to Afghan was a relief and basically I shouldn't have come back!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said also raising his voice.

"Well then, how the hell did you mean it?" I shouted, slamming my hand on the table. Flip that hurt! "Crap" I muttered under my breath.

"Well, urm I just. I was annoyed Sam cant you understand that?" He said grabbing my hand which I immediately pulled away in pain. "That looks swollen" He said pulling my hand back.

"No it dosent its fine, like I said don't pretend you care."

"Sam, you can say a lot of things, about me, but saying I don't care about you is just not true!" Dylan shouted.

"Dylan I haven't got time for a domestic in the middle of the department so goodbye" I said leaving the room.

"This isn't over Samantha." Dylan shouted after me.

"Yes it is Dylan" I shouted back as soon as I left the room, I shook my hand reaching into my bag and pulling out a bottle of water and some paracetomol. Better bloody kick in soon, this hurts like hell!

I walked back into recus intendant on finding Emma to see how she was after her scan.

"Time of death 19:24" I heard Zoe say as Linda covered Emma's face with a white sheet.

"What the, Zoe what happened?" I stammered.

"She had a bleed that would have only been detectable with the MRI" Zoe replied softly.

"But she was having the scan." I said trying to hold back tears.

"We was on our way up"

"I trusted you with her! You said you'd look after her" I shouted, I may have only known Emma for a few hours but I felt closer to her than I had anyone else in the department, like I'd known her as a child.

"Sam! We couldn't have known!" Zoe said trying to calm me down. NOT WORKING!

"I said she'd be fine! She trusted me and ive let her down." I said

"Sam it wasn't your fault" Zoe said rubbigmy bac comfortingly I couldn't take it no longer, I peered at the clock 19:30. Im off!

"Urm my shifts over, bye" I said rushing out the room unable to hold back the tears any longer. I ran straight into Tom.

"Hey, you alright?" He said as he spotted my running tears.

"Yeah, yeah" I said as he pulled me into a hug obviously not believeing me. Why do I have to be such a crappy liar?

"Bad day?" He asked sympathetically.

"Could say that."

"Drink?"

"Drink!" I nodded.

"Come on" He said taking my hand and pulling me out of the deartment and towards the local pub.

"What you having?" Tom asked as we walked in and took our seat at the bar.

"Vodka and coke, please? Make it a large" I said getting a laugh in response.

Tom quickly ordered our drinks and brought them to the table.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no." I said picking up my drink and downing it in one.

"Flip! Your thirsty!" He said in shock.

"Yup." I said the bitter taste overwhelming me.

"Another?"

"Hell, yeah." He got up and brought back more drinks. After the 6th round he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Flippin' hell, Army girls know how to drink." He said in admiration.

"The army has nothing to do with it" I laughed.

"So this morning, sorry about Linda." Tom said half with worry, half with embarresment.

"Yeah….."

"I urm, enjoyed it. We have a laugh don't we?" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I like you." He said to me with a smile.

"I like you too." I said a large grin spreading across my face as he leant in for a kiss which I returned. "I urm better go" I said pulling away before getting up and tucking my hair behind my ear and heading towards the door.

"Let me walk you home." He said grabbing my arm and walking me towards my flat which he weirdly knew the way to.

As we walked up towards the door I pulled my keys out of my bag anf placed them in the lock whislt he loitered there.

"Want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied following me into the flat.

"Nice place you got here." He said peering at my mainly boxed up flat.

"Havent unpacked from Afghan yet." I said quietly. "Want a tea?" I asked as well as it warming us up. It would help to cure both of our wooziness brought on by the alchol, I did not want a hangover tomorrow I had a feeling Tom would have one much worse than me though.

"Yeah thanks." He said following me as I walked into the kitchen, where glass was all over the floor and kitchen counter. "What the hell?" He said.

"Broken window, brilliant" I cursed under my breath bending down, retrieving the dustpan and brush and beginning to clear it up, befor I doubled up in pain due to my injured arm, I had completely forgot about that!

"Go sit down I'll sort this out." Tom said.

"No, no its ok I can do it." I protested.

"No! Go sit down." He said assiting me to stand up then placing me on the sofa.

"Fine" I yawned leaving him to clear up the glass and laying my head on my comfy sofa.

* * *

_**Closer now! My revenge is getting closer now, pitty that girl got caught in the way. May that be a lesson learnt never get in the way of a get away car! Broken window she got off lightly, too bad she wasn't at home but I guess shes jittery enough. She must be getting suspicious by now right? Or is she that stupid? Never mind my revenge is soon, I just have to wait. Patience I must have patience.**_

* * *

Hope ya like'd this update I am aware it is very long and kind of boring but it's a filler hapter and well I needed Sam and Tom to get together for this story and somehow I thought achol might help that haha.

Sorry if I wrote the getting drunk bit worng, im 14 and have not experienced getting drunk yet so, yeah haha…

Also sorry that Sam, Tom and Dylan were all out of character but i needed Sam to be a bit Soppy to get her to have alcohol to achieve the goal of drunk. And i have no excuse for Dylan apart from dragging her away from the patient which all contributed to her being massively drunk!

You wanna do me a massive favor? Write a small or a very long review (You know wh im talking about ;) Not saying any names haha) as they do make me smile, and in some cases laugh tehehe :P

Until the next time

Brooke-Marie xx


	5. Hangovers and Music

_Hii, sorry for the delay with this chapter I moved house, then had my friend stay with me for a week then I just couldn't find any time. Big thanks to HermioneLumos, EmmaCandlerxxx, KaseeyD, Tegan, Kle107 for their lovely reviews And also Abbey for a slightly (massively) long review haha, you do make me laugh =D Please everyone carry on reviewing what ever ya wanna say I don't mind Im so happy at the respons to this story it is my best reviewed so far. Yay!_

_Not really on speaking terms with this chapter but anyway Enjoy _

Chapter 4: Hangovers and music, Tuesday 1st July 2012.

As I woke up I recollected yesterday's events, Dylan trying to talk about us and failing, Losing Emma, drinks with Tom, the kiss! Thinking of that where was Tom anyway? The last thing I remembered last night was the smashed window and then its just like a load of fuzz, oh god I bet I made a complete idiot of myself. I rolled over and swung my legs out of bed and went into the kitchen to make myself coffee that's something I was defiantly going to need to get thought the day.

I boiled to kettle and then noticed the window had been boarded up with cardboard and masking tape, I wonderer if I had done that before I went to bed or if it was Tom. Even thinking about him made me want to smile, which whilst I was alone I gave into the urge and a huge smile spread across my face. I noticed a note sitting next to the coffee machine so I picked it up and began to read.

'Enjoy your sleep? Hope you ok after last night, boarded up the window best I could, you should get your wrist looked at, looks sore. See you at work,

Love Tom

x

I smiled at his concern for me both with putting me to bed, seeing I have my wrist checked but also at not taking advantage of me whilst I wasn't shall we say with it .I quickly drank my coffee relishing at the refreshment it gave me before I went into my bedroom to change for my shift I decided running would be good to cure my small hangover which I was glad of, im sure Tom will have one a lot worse. After all army girls can drink like he said, I kind of lied. In the army we would go months without a drink so when are secondment was in progress we was able to drink and drink. But another part of it was true as I did have a good way to handle my drink.

I ran out of my flat and straight to the ED heading into the staffroom and rapidly changing into my scrubs when I entered the changing room, before heading into the staffroom to join the crowd, which had collected around the main desk.

"Dr Nicholls lovely you could join us." Nick said as I came into his view.

"Sorry Mr Jordan." I replied feeling myself go redder and redder at being singled out.

"Just don't let it happen again, now if I may continue?" He asked rhetorically before continuing. My mind wasn't fully on what my boss was saying I was looking over to where Tom had just snuck into the room looking a little more than worse for wear.

'Hi' I mouthed to Tom who had caught me eye.

'Hey' He replied giving me a cheeky smile.'

' 'You alright?'.

'Headache from hell' he laughed making me laugh a lot louder than I had intended.

"Ah, Dr Nicholls, looks like your our first volunteer." Nick said his loud voice booming over the department.

"For what?" I blurted out collecting a few laughs from various members of staff including Tom whose laugh overruled everyone else's.

"And Dr Kent your our second volunteer."

"For what?" I requisitioned I was absolutely loving karma right now, he laughed at me, so I was more than happy to laugh back ,once I knew what I had been volunteered for.

"To be stand in medics at a music festival today." Nick responded. Those who knew of mine and Tom's little drinking session last night were all laughing to themselves or in Linda's case laughing at the top of their lungs.

"Wwwhhhaaaatttt?" Tom moaned.

"Do we have to?" I asked hoping I wasn't obliged to attend a festival I wouldn't have enjoyed on a normal day let alone when I had a hangover.

"Yep, next time you wont be late now will you?" Nick said laughing to himself. "Everybody back to work now, Sam, Tom there are some overalls downstairs in the locker room." Nick said before the crowd dispersed and Nick began to head towards is office, only to have me follow him.

"Mr Jordan, you've got to be joking me!" I shouted following Nick inside his office and slamming the door in the process.

"Im not joking, Dr Nicholls." Nick responded calmly.

"But…." Sam began "But nothing Sam, just go it won't take to much of your time" Nick cut in, wow this guy annoys me sometimes.

"Fine!" I said storming out of the room admitting defeat, I headed straight to the changing room where I changed into the blue all-in-one's that I would be wearing all day instead of my scrubs that were much more comfortable by comparison.

"So didn't get off the hook then?" Tom laughed, he was also dressed in green all-in-ones ready and was waiting for me outside the female locker rooms.

"Obviously not, your worse off than me though." I replied smiling slightly.

"Why?" He asked curiously obviously not catching my drift.

"Hangover?"

"Yes! Don't you?" He asked me, knowing how I had shall we say drunk him into the ground.

"Nope, I'm fine." I laughed at his dumbstruck face. "Come on we better go" I said dragging him towards the car which had been provided for our transport.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing." I repeated. "So who's driving?" I asked expertly changing the subject.

"Don't mind really." Tom replied. He had either fallen for my tact or had chosen to let it go. Either was I felt as though I was off the hook, which in any case was a good point.

"Fine, I will then." I said before jumping into the drivers seat before placing the keys into the ignition. "Get in then." I shouted out to Tom, who was standing there gob smacked. He quickly got into the passenger seat, and placed on his seatbelt. "What's the matter with you?" I laughed.

"You chose to drive." He replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, and?" I asked keeping my eyes firmly on the road.

"Why?"

"Because I did. Why?" I laughed, why was he getting so hung up on this?

"Nothing" He said a smile spreading across his face.

"You think im going to trust you to drive after you nearly hit me the other day." I laughed recollecting the events leading up to our night out.

"Thanks little miss daydream." He replied cheekily.

"Shut up you." I said reaching out and slapping him playfully on his upper arm.

"Thanks for that." He laughed rubbing his arm then giving me a smile.

"What you smiling at?"

"You."

"Me?" I asked curiously.

"You have a cute smile." He said which enlightened a smile in return from me. "There we go."

"Shh."

"No, give us a kiss." He joked leaning in for a kiss, whilst I attempted to swat him off my neck where he was attempting to kiss.

"Were here, now stop it." I said pushing him off me before hoping out of the vehicle pulling Tom with me as I did so. I walked towards the security guard that was patrolling the entry into the backstage area where we would be watching for casualties.

"Dr Sam Nicholls and Dr Tom Kent from Holby ED were here as stand in medics." I said to the security guard who was wearing a luminous yellow jacket.

"Can I see your ID?" He asked rudely. Oh he's going to be a jolly one, I thought to myself. I pulled my ID from my pocket as did Tom with his before placing them in front of his face.

"Fine" He replied gloomily.

"Your welcome." I said, I was hating his attitude at the moment!

"Your free to go in, but keep these on." He said thrusting a lanyard over my neck, before he walked away towards another guard further down the road. He had obviously ignored my previous comment.

"Well he was lovely, wasn't he?" I asked Tom who was looking down at his lanyard.

"Indeed, he was." He replied looking up to meet my eyes. "Shall we go in then?"

"Come on then." I said as he led me to the source of the loud music to the main venue of the festival.

"How's your head now?" I said a sarcastic smile spreading across my face. It was times like this that I was thankful I could handle my drink, well better than Tom could anyway.

"Pounding!" He replied shortly.

After about four hours of pulling claustrophobic and hyperventilating teenagers along with drunken under and over age drinkers, both me and Tom were beginning to get bored during the slow patch in which less casualties were coming in.

"Want to dance?" Tom asked cheekily .

"Not particularly." I replied unable to see why on earth he would want be to dance, where did he think we were, a dance or something?

"Come on, pleasssseeeeee?" He pleaded pulling me up into his arms and twirling me around near the main stage.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He said pulling me into a passionate kiss, he obviously assumed that we were together now, which I couldn't protest I was more than happy for him to assume as I didn't particularly want to have a whole gooey conversation about my feelings so this, this was good.

I broke the kiss and looked towards the crowd filled with shouting fans who were fixated by the headline act who had just walked onto the stage, that's when I saw him, his eyes. Full of hatred and anger.

"Tom, that guy keeps staring at me." I said pointing out the figure in the crowd.

"Well what do you expect, your beautiful." He smiled at me. I could tell he wasn't really paying attention, which was un-usual for him, I knew why. He was in love and I felt mutual about his view on our relationship despite not actually saying it.

"Seriously look, its freaking me out!"

"Where?" He asked looking to where I was pointing but upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary turned back to me with a look of confused on his face.

"Th, what he was there, where's he gone?" I said frantically looking around the audience searching for those eyes, the green eyes that had stared at me unblinking for such a long time as though he was fixated on me.

"Who was there Sam?" Tom asked me concern spreading across his face, it was weird he was generally concerned for me, something I'd had little of in my life.

"I don't know, he was just there, I recognized him." I stammered.

"Sam, you probably just saw a face vaguely looked like someone else, don't dwell to much on it." He dismissed.

"Yeah you probably right." I replied dismissing my previous thoughts of being watched out of my mind. I was just being paranoid, right?

All of a sudden I was being pushed out of the way by Tom as a green glass bottle flew towards me. Before I knew it his body was pushed on mine as the flaming bottle flew within an inch of my check, before crashing into the stage flag behind me therefore setting it alight.

"You alright?" Tom shouted, pulling me up.

"Urm yeah, what the hell was that?" I replied, rubbing my arm. It had to be that arm I landed on didn't it, so that's now twice this week I'd fell on it.

"Flaming bottle, we should probably go, there's going to be way more casualties than we originally suspected. "

"Yeah your right, lets go." I said grabbing my kit and heading towards the crowds before being stopped by the security guard who was rude to us earlier.

"Either of you two hurt?" He asked us, but seemed not to be particularly interested in either of our health.

"Nope, were fine." Tom replied.

"Good. There's been a tunnel collapse we need extra bodies. Can you?"

"Yeah, where is it?" I asked the security guard who already had turned and started to walk away. Wow, this guy was rude. "Do we follow?" I asked Tom.

"You two coming or not?" The security guard said stopping his walk to speak to us before resuming his path towards all what we could assume was the scene of the collapse.

"I guess we follow." Tom laughed before dragging me as well as his kit back to catch the quickening security guard up.

"Hi, can you tell me your name?" I said as I knelt beside the first patient I saw. She had a cut covering the top of her eye, but the tunnel wall covered the majority of her body.

"Tasha, mmmy names Tasha." The young woman said to me, worry and tension present in her voice, which was understandable after all she was under a wall.

"Ok Tasha, im Sam im a doctor, can you tell me what's hurting?"

"Please help me!" Tasha shouted.

"You alright, im here im going to help you, look at me, look at me." I said trying to get the young woman to let me know what her injuries where but also to trust me. "Now, what's hurting?" I asked her once she had seemed to calm herself down, and was now looking at me with pleading eyes.

"My stomach, and and urm my head." She stammered.

"Ok, ok. Does your back hurt?"

"Um, no. Well yes. I don't know." Tasha began worriedly. "That's bad, isn't it? If I cant feel my back, its really bad!" She said begging to panic.

"Calm down, just wait till I get you out ok, then we'll asses the damage." I said trying to calm the young woman down. "We need to get her out, asap." I said to the fire fighter nearest to me.

"My patient cant have the wall up or he's at high risk of internal bleeding, the walls the only thing stopping him from bleeding out." Tom said getting up from the ground and looking me in the eye.

"My patient needs to have a full check over, or she may bleed out, I have a feeling she might have spinal injuries though and if im honest she's panicking."

"Well, we cant move them yet!"

"But we have to."

"Sam, Sam I cant breathe, help me!" Tasha shouted I was at her side in ten seconds flat.

"Shh, shh. Take some deep breaths in and out, in and out." I said trying to calm the distressed teenager, with her gripping onto my hand tightly as a baby would do its mother.

"Im scared." She whispered. I noticed there was a small space beside her so I slipped my med kit off back before sliding under the tunnel with her.

"Your going to be ok, look im here."

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Tom said running over, to witness me sliding under the rock.

"Calming down my patient until we can get her out." I said matter-of-factly before turning my attention to the woman laying next to me. "Ok Tasha im going to take a look at your tummy, is that ok?"

"Yes, yes just make the pain stop, please?" She cried her blue eyes looking pleadingly at me, clouded with tears.

"I will, just let me look I promise!" I said to her soothingly. I pulled myself out of the hole before going in head first much to the horror of Tom who was watching with wide eyes. As soon as I got underneath the rocks I knew that there was significant damage to her back, but also a high risk of internal bleeding and the majority of her stomach was covered in deep purple bruises, a sure sign of that there was bleeding inside her body. I pulled myself out from under the wall before Tom pulled me from the floor.

"What the hell did you just do that for?" Tom asked me, obviously he had worried about whilst I had been completely covered by the wall.

"Oh shh, I had to get a clearer image of what was going on. We need to get her out now!" I said dismissing his concern, ive had worse much worse, this was a walk in the park.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" He asked looking rather annoyed that I told him to shh, but I needed to get my point across!

"Her backs not looking good, and she's showing signs of internal bleeding." I said in hushed tones, I didn't want to panic my patient any further than I already had.

"Were going to have to get them out then." Tom said before leaving to speak to the firefighter about freeing the casualties from their current predicament. I saw the firefighter nod before grabbing all the necessary equipment, and beginning to lift the heavy wall from the young people trapped beneath them.

"Tasha, were going to get you out now" On seeing the look of worry on her face I tried my best to reassure her. "You'll be fine, im going to give you some morphine for the pain, alright?" I asked before she nodded violently at finally being near free of pain. I drew up 10mg of morphine before turning back towards her. "Ok Tasha sharp scratch, but it will make the pain go away." I said before inserting the needing into a vain in the hand. I watched her face visibly relax as the medicine started to kick in almost immediately.

"You alright love, need any help?" Dixie's kind voice asked from behind me, I turned to face her before nodding my head in, Jeff had decided to go and help Tom with his patient across from me. By this time the wall was beginning to raise.

"Yeah, can you hold her head still for me? And we need a spinal board as soon as she's moved, possible internal bleeding and spinal fractures" I said updating Dixie on m young patients case. At this point I was glad that she couldn't hear me.

"Ok, any pain relief?" Dixie asked maneuvering herself to support Sasha's neck placing the spinal board which she had acquired behind her.

"Yeah 10 mg's of morphine about 5 minutes ago." At this point the wall was letting enough room for the small woman to be pulled out safely. "Ready?" I asked Dixie who nodded in response. "On three, my count. One, Two, Three." I shouted as we laid the girl carefully but quickly onto the stretcher, which was waiting behind us. We loaded her into the ambulance by Jeff and Tom whose patient and already been sent in another ambulance with a separate crew.

"Drive her really slowly, im worried about spinal injuries, and avoid bumps please." I said both to Dixie and Jeff who were beginning to climb into the ambulance.

"Yeah we will, and so will you." Jeff replied confusing me. Me and Tom had driven here separately so why would I have to travel back via ambulance?

"What? Why?"

"Tom told me you hurt you wrist."

"So, its fine now, ive been treating all day, its not hurt one bit." I lied, before glairing at Tom. How dare he say ive injured myself, it was a tap, it would be fine. I know he was only trying to help as he cared but I really could look after myself.

"Well you shouldn't have." Dixie said grabbing my wrist, making me shy away in pain. "Ah obviously it has been hurting. Just let us get you checked over, even you doctors need someone to help you some times even the tough army medics." Dixie winked before pulling me into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there, im just going to take the car back." Tom said looking at me guiltily, I probably didn't help by ignoring him, but I wan annoyed.

After having Zoe check me over, she was assured it was only a bad sprain, which I could've told her myself, but after me kindly telling her last time and getting a lecture I decided I'd keep my mouth shut.

I left the department a support on my wrist, which although I wouldn't admit it, was helping to ease the pain, which I was glad about. After kindly rejecting an offer of a lift from Jeff and Dixie I began my run back to my flat. That's when I saw him, all in one piece driving past me whilst a young woman was being told she'd never walk again. If I'd had registered it then im sure he wouldn't have been here today to do what he did to me! But I didn't so it did, that's why im no longer here, and he's walking free.

I got back to my flat to find my door had been kicked it. This wasn't an accident, this had been planned, I was being targeted and now in the one place I had previously felt safe, I felt as though I was a sitting target. I knew there was one person who I felt as though they wouldn't judge or jump to conclusions, but still be there to support me. I pulled my phone out before dialing the number.

"Hi Scarlet its Sam."

_**I saw her again today, im sure she saw me too, but she's not exactly the smartest is she. My plans keep going wrong, I missed her with the bottle and then the wall, but I shouldn't worry she's none the wiser. The door though that must have freaked out, well I hope so anyway, but then again she always was a stupid girl! I must have patience for soon my revenge will be ready soon!**_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter Apologies again for the delay in uploading, I don't know when I'll update again, as im starting a new school Wednesday so I don't know what the homework load will be like! I'll try to update as soon as I can though _

_I know Scarlet being Sam's person to run to was a bit weird but she's vital to this story!_

_Please R&R, say whatever you like I don't mind This story as I said is by far the highest rated ive wrote which has made me smile tehehe :P _

_What did everyone think of Sam and Tom in the most recent casualty ep, aye? Weren't they cute!_

_I look forward to seeing what you think._

_Until the next time, however long that may be Adios!_

_Brooke-Marie xx_


End file.
